


Sleepy 'Vonnie

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Stevonnie is sleepy, and Lapis is there to bring them to bed.





	Sleepy 'Vonnie

Stevonnie spent all night playing video games. It was that new  _ Fable of Zoey  _ game, which was as addicting as it was fun. By the time midnight passed, they were exhausted, having collapsed at the foot of their bed. 

 

“Hey there, Sleepy Head,” a familiar voice joked, accompanied by a familiar swooshing of water. The fusion opened their eyes and saw Lapis standing before them. “It’s past your bedtime.”

 

“I’ll have you know…” Stevonnie drowsily remarked, “I am an  _ adult,  _ and I do not have bedti...i...imes…” Stevonnie fell to the floor once more, which was too hard to sleep on despite them having no energy to do much else. To their surprise, they were lifted up into the air, cradled like a baby, and gently placed into bed.

 

They opened their eyes again and saw Lapis laying in bed alongside them. The TV was off, and the blue gem was now the only thing hold their attention. Lapis pulled the sleepy fusion close and kissed them on the forehead. “Comfy?” she asked, making sure her partner was okay.

 

“Yeah, thanks to you, heh.”

 

“No prob... Bob?”

 

“Hey, that’s my line…” Stevonnie closed their eyes, slowly drifting off to dreamland. “Goodnight, Lapis,” they whispered.

 

“Goodnight, ‘Vonnie.”


End file.
